Fabric can be formed by weaving and other techniques for intertwining strands of material. Fabric is sometimes used in forming structures in electronic equipment. A layer of fabric may, for example, be used to cover the keys in a keyboard.
In some keyboards, internal light sources are used to backlight key labels. The incorporation of a fabric cover layer in a keyboard poses challenges. If care is not taken, key labels may not be visible, keyboard structures may not be durable, or keyboard structures may be bulkier than desired. Similar challenges may arise in connection with other types of fabric-based items containing sources of illumination.